<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attire by turnipdad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802763">Attire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad'>turnipdad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JanuRWBY Collection [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, JanuRWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New continent, new clothes. Blake looks for something to wear while admiring someone else's.</p>
<p>JanuRWBY Day 16: Vacuo Outfits</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JanuRWBY Collection [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RoosterTeeth, please give our girls some muscles in Vacuo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The switch from Solitas’s frigid tundra to Vacuo’s scorching deserts is like night and day. Being a Menagerie native, Blake is used to the heat, though Vacuo’s dryer climate will take a bit to get used to. Blake can’t say the same for her teammates though.</p>
<p>Weiss almost has a heatstroke during the first day, and Nora and Ruby are going through their meager water supply at an alarming rate. Blake’s leather catsuit isn’t exactly comfortable either, even with her coat off. By the time they reach their first village, they know that they’ll be needing new clothing. Taking off layers only helps so much when your clothes are made of flannel and wool.</p>
<p>Luckily, the village has a large tailor shop. When the group steps inside, textiles, clothing, and armour line the walls and store racks.</p>
<p>“<em>Probably a common stop for huntsmen, or the locals</em>,” Blake observes.</p>
<p>They all split ways to figure out their new attire. The heat has everyone exhausted, and they look through the clothes in silence, eager to switch out of their winter wear. </p>
<p>Ruby and Qrow look at different red textiles, comparing different materials for their new respective cloak and cape. Weiss stares down a row of blouses, comparing long sleeves that’ll prevent sunburns and short sleeves to let her skin breathe. Jaune looks through shirts, trying to find one thick enough to prevent his armour from chafing. Nora holds up a short jacket, similar in colour to the one she had in Anima while Ren bends down to look at the sandals lining a shoe rack. Oscar has a green tunic, holding it up and comparing it against white shirts lined up along the wall. </p>
<p>All the while, Blake is in the middle of deciding between two blouses when she hears her partner stepping into a changing room. Upon deciding on the blouse she wants, she hears Yang shuffling against the change room’s curtain.</p>
<p>“Are you guys ready for the show?” Yang yells, throwing open the curtain, and stepping out. Upon having everyone’s attention, Yang flexes her arms.</p>
<p>Yang’s muscles are admirable on any day, but the change in outfit is what draws Blake’s attention the most.</p>
<p>An orange-peach sleeveless turtleneck, revealing her hips and a small cleavage window, all underneath a dark brown denim vest. Over the left breast of the vest bares Yang’s emblem, the golden heart standing out. On her left forearm, a black arm sleeve with fine golden piping. A lavender bandana is tied around her right bicep.</p>
<p>Her legwear is similar to the one she donned in Anima, fitted black pants with dark brown mid-calf boots. She kept her belt from Atlas, with leather material wrapped around the belt and stopping after a few inches. Another white material runs underneath the leather, asymmetrical and running long.</p>
<p>Yang’s hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and Blake thinks back to the rare instances back at Beacon when she did so, fascinated at the simple change in style.</p>
<p>Taking in Yang’s appearance, Blake is starstruck. Thinking back to the abandoned mine mission in Atlas, Blake understands why Yang was so flustered when taking in her new look.</p>
<p>So distracted by Yang, Blake doesn’t notice Ruby walking up to her.<br/>
 <br/>
“See something interesting?” Ruby teases.</p>
<p>Blake startles and turns towards her. Looking at Ruby’s smug grin and feeling her face get hot, Blake walks away as Ruby giggles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no fashion sense but hopefully Yang looks good.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>